Family Secrets
by blondebabe11
Summary: Silena, Luke, and their cousins have lived a completely normal life. Suddenly a huge bomb is dropped on them during a family dinner. How will they react? Will they actually believe their parents, or will they need convincing?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Silena!"

Silena whipped around, her curly, raven black hair bouncing. Her grey eyes sparkled, and her flawless face was tanned and smiling. She waved to her friend, and she ran over.

"Silena! I haven't seen you all summer! Where have you been!?" Alyssa squealed, her blonde hair in a bun, her blue eyes swirling like the sky. She was bouncing with energy, giving Silena a huge hug. "I love what you are wearing, S!"

Silena looked down at her flowing white top with a grey camisole top underneath, matching her eyes. She wore a black pencil skirt and she wore black flats with gems along the heels.

Silena smiled, and looked at Alyssa's outfit, mentally scoring it.

"Alyssa you look adorable!" Alyssa was short, at only 5 foot 2 inches. She wore a black tank top with a rose on it, and a pair of light faded jeans. To add some inches, she wore boots with a little bit of heel. She smiled, and hugged Silena again.

"I missed you so much!" she cried, walking into the school, linking her arm with her best friends.

"I missed you too! Why did you have to go off to Greece!? I bet it was beautiful there!" Silena gushed. She herself was 50% Greek, 25% from each of her parents.

"It was! The beaches were gorgeous, and the boys were even better," Alyssa wiggled her eyebrows. Silena laughed and Alyssa continued, "Why couldn't you go again?"

"My parents didn't want me to go. I don't really understand their reasons. They said they didn't have good memories there, I dot know... But now we are reunited, and sophomore year is going to rock!"

"If you don't spend all your time studying!" Alyssa whined, pouting at Silena.

They stopped at her locker, and Silena carelessly threw in her jacket.

"What can I say? My mom is all about school. I don't mind it, it's not hard,"

Silena shrugged, "She says I get my smarts from my Grandma,"

"All I get from my G-ma is my shortness," Alyssa huffed, as she opened her locker which was next to Silena's.

"But your shortness makes you cute," Silena said in a baby voice, making a kissy face at Alyssa, who smacked her arm.

"Up yours, Silena! I wish I could be tall like you!" She shut her locker, and leaned against it, a piece of blonde hair falling from her bun, framing her face.

Silena was 5 foot 7, and model thin, "My parents are both tall," she shrugged.

"Your life is perfect!" Alyssa shouted, as the bell rang. She trudged off to homeroom, with Silena following her, laughing.

"Please! My brother is irritating as all else, and my parents won't let me go on fabulous trips!" she countered.

"Oh boo-who!" Alyssa said, sarcastically as she sat down in a seat. Silena sat down next to her, her ringlets caressing her face.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite girls, Silena and Alyssa," a tall boy with the perfect amount of muscles, short light brown hair, and hazel eyes plopped himself next to Silena, wrapping her in a hug. She laughed, and playfully smacked his hands away.

"Evan! Let me go!" she said, turning around and greeting her friend. Alyssa gave him a hug, and he smiled his mischievous smile, that always made teachers think he was up to no good.

"So how was Greece, Alyssa? Kiss any boys?" Evan asked, resting his chin on his hands.

"No, Evan. I did not kiss any foreign boys," she rolled her eyes, "I have my own boyfriend here in America,"

"That's right! He is my best friend too! What are the odds?"

"You say that at least once a week, would you let them be?" Silena said, shaking her head at her goofy friend.

"Only when you agree to smooch me," Evan puckered his lips. Silena slapped him gently, not hurting him at all.

"You want me," he put his hands behind his head and sat back, deep into the chair.

"Why are we friend again?" Silena joked, and Evan sat up straighter.

"Let me tell you why, mi amiga," Evan was 100% Spanish, and at home he spoke it fluently with his parent. It amazed Silena that he had no accent when he spoke English, but had an accent when speaking Spanish. "I am funny, intelligent, insanely good looking-"

"Modest," Alyssa piped up.

"That too. Plus, we have been friends forever, and you can't just rip that away because you are in love with me," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Evan. I am not in love with you," Silena said slowly.

"Keep fighting it," Evan said, with a wink.

Alyssa noticed a boy with blonde hair that fell right above his brow, and chocolate brown eyes walk through the doorway. She almost jumped right out of her seat, shouting his name. "Zach!"

"Alyssa! Baby, I missed you so much! Next summer, promise me you won't run off to Greece!" He said, taking a seat next to Alyssa. He wrapped his arms around her, and they kissed; her hand delicately on his cheek.

"Zachary Johnson! Stop hurting young Miss Alyssa Jacobs this instant!" Evan called in a fake pompous voice, wagging his finger at his best friends.

Zach pulled away from Alyssa, and pecked her lips one more time, "Yes sir, Evan Juarez!" he saluted his best friend, than gave him a fist bump. "Silena, looking lovely as always,"

"Thanks, Zach. Nice to see you," Silena said, as Evan slung an arm around her. She pushed it off, and he put his hands up in surrender.

"You will want me eventually," he said, as the teacher walked in the class.

She was old and small, her face wrinkled up in a scowl. She scanned the room, and glared at the four friends, who smiled up at her.

"Ms. Martens! We have you for homeroom again!" Evan cried, giving a cheer. Everyone laughed. Homeroom was alphabetical, so most of the 'J' last names were in the room.

"So we do, Mr. Juarez," she pronounced his name like Jew-ar-ez, making Evan roll his eyes.

"Ms. Martens, my name is Spanish, so the J is silent, and the Z sounds like an S," Evan said, and Silena giggled. Every morning last year Evan would give a lecture about Spanish to Ms. Martens.

Ms. Martens put her reading glasses on, getting ready to call attendance, "If the J is not pronounced, can you move to a different homeroom?"

The class laughed and Evan put a hand on his heart in mock pain, "Ms. Martens, who would you look forward to seeing everyday if I was not in your class!?"

"Mr. Juarez, please be quiet so I can continue with my introduction,"

"Take it away!" Evan called, and Silena, Alyssa, and Zach laughed under their breaths.

"Thank you. Now, you all should remember me from last year: I am Ms. Martens. I teach English II, so a few of you may have me-"

"-PERIOD 4 WIN!" Evan called, and Ms. Martens rolled her eyes, while Eva high-fived Silena and Zach, who had honors English II together. Alyssa pouted, since she had Mr. Elliot for honors English II, during the same period.

"-and I look forward to teaching you," Ms. Martens continued, "A few announcements: the following sport teams will be holding tryouts on Friday: football, cross country, field hockey, swimming, and a new sport we are starting this year, Fencing. Sign-up sheets are in the main lobby,"

Silena felt a poke from Alyssa, and looked over to see a scrap piece of paper between her delicate fingers. Silena flawlessly took it, and read the note:

'Fence with me?'

Silena took a pencil from Alyssa and wrote 'Swimming. Sry,' Silena has been swimming since she could remember. Her Dad would joke that she swam before she could walk, and that she took her love of the water from him- who got it from his dad. Silena had won the state conference last year, and hung the medal in her room.

Alyssa drew a frowny face, making Silena laugh. Fencing sounded fun, but swimming was her love.

Ms. Martens continued, and pulled Silena back into reality. She had ADHD, so would zone out sometimes during class, "When I call your name, simply say 'Present'. Rebecca James,"

"Present,"

"Ethan Janelli"

"Here- uh I mean present,"

"Alyssa Jacobs,"

"Present!" she called back, her voice dripping with enough energy to fill a pack of red bulls. Alyssa was always like that. It's what made her a fantastic gymnast- always jumping around.

"Zachary Johnson,"

"Present"

Ms. Martens sighed, "Evan Juarez,"

"Presente!" he called in Spanish.

"Silena Jackson?"

"Present!" Silena called, flipping her black hair, the light dancing off her grey eyes.

Evan leaned over and whispered, "Silena Jackson- daughter of the great Percy and Annabeth Jackson!"

Silena rolled her eyes, "Just daughter of the normal Percy and Annabeth. And you are pulling a lot of jokes today. You are reminding me of my uncle Leo,"

"Is he a bad boy, too?"

"Oh, gods, definitely like my uncle,"

"Gods?"

Silena shrugged, "My parents say it. I don't even realize i say it,"

"Weird,"

"Sums up my family," Silena said.

She had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Silena called, stepping through the door of their house. Both of her parents took the day off to be home on their first day of school. in case anything went wrong. Silena didn't know what could be so bad that would need both of them, but her dad said he used to get in trouble all the time at school, not always on the first day but once or twice.

"Hey, Silena, sweetie!" her mom called from the living room. She walked through the doorframe, and into the foyer. Her mother, Annabeth Jackson, was an architect, and had designed their house herself.

Her mom kissed her daughter, and asked how her day was. Silena's mother had blonde hair, that was curly like Silena's, and calculating, grey eyes as well. She was a few inches taller than her daughter, and carried herself with pride. She was strong willed, and as stubborn as a mule, but was kind and compassionate. She had almost no wrinkles on her face, and was very fit from working out at the gym religiously.

"My day was good. No work, thank gods!" Silena said, as her dad appeared from the kitchen, munching on a cookie.

"No work! That means more time for cleaning your room!" Percy said, hugging his daughter, who groaned.

"Dad! You even said yourself that when you were my age your room was never clean!" she complained.

"And only now do I realize what a terrible mistake it was!" he said, dramatically.

"How was it a terrible mistake? It's a room!" she said.

"True," Percy said, causing his wife to smack him on the arm.

"Why are you even eating those?! They are for later! You are getting crumbs everywhere too!" Annabeth cried, as her husband retreated back to the kitchen.

Silena laughed at her Dad. Percy had black hair, which was always a mess, falling into his ridiculously green eyes. He was lean and fit from constantly lifting heavy things at his job- he was a marine biologist. He was playful and loose, but still had high expectation from his daughter.

"What's going on later?" Silena asked, dropping her backpack in a closet and walking into the kitchen, grabbing a cookie. She sat next to her dad, and her mom shook her head at the two.

"Two peas in a pod," she muttered to herself.

"Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico, Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper, Aunt Hazel and Uncle

Leo plus all your cousins are coming over for a 'back to school celebration'" her dad explained. Silena was pumped, she loved her Aunts and Uncles, plus her 4 cousins; Zoë (Thalia and Nico's daughter), Sammy and Emma (Hazel and Leo's kids) and Kennedy (Jason and Piper's daughter).

"Where is your brother?" Annabeth called, as her daughter threw her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Should be back any minute. Some girls were flirting with him," Silena rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess," Annabeth said, and Percy sat back in his chair, eyebrows raised. Annabeth's guesses were always right, he was keeping track, "He didn't realize they were flirting,"

"Right again, mom. He honestly has no idea that girls are attracted to him, even though I have no idea why,"

"Just like your father," Annabeth walked over and gave Percy a kiss. Silena fake gagged. Percy kissed his daughters forehead, and she smiled at her parents.

The door opened, and shut. A groaning boy, with muscles like his father trudged in. He had wavy blonde hair that hung in his eyes, like his father in his youth. He had sea green eyes that were calculating like his mothers. He was incredibly smart, and played basketball and football-which led to all the girls fawning over him; yet he was oblivious to all the flirting.

"Hey Lucas," Annabeth kissed her son's forehead, and he smiled and shrugged her off.

"Mommmmm, call me Luke, not Lucas," he said, dropping his advanced math text book on the kitchen counter.

"You sound just like your dad," Annabeth said, and Percy gave his son a high five.

"I hear the girls were swooning over you, Luke," Percy said, as Annabeth walked out of the room to call her friends to make sure they would be over at 5.

"No they weren't," he said, his eyes scrunching together.

Silena scoffed, and said, "Luke-open your eyes, would you? I thought you were smart,"

"Shut it, Sil," he said, sneering at her. He hated when she called him dumb.

"Settle down, children. No fighting in the house; your mom will pull out her knife if you mess up the house before company comes," Percy said, and the kids stuck their tongue out at each other.

"We are having company over?" Luke asked, getting a drink of water.

"Yeah, the usual aunts and uncles and cousins are coming over," Silena responded, leaving the kitchen to go to her room. Luke nodded, and climbed up to his room, his thick text books weighing his backpack down.

Percy walked to his wife's office space, where she drafted her different ideas for buildings. He shut the door behind him, and she turned around, smiling. Her laptop was sitting on her desk, and she had papers piled up high. It seemed like a normal office, but hidden in one of her cabinets was a bow with celestial tipped arrows, a sword, a knife, and a spear that shrunk down to fit in a drawer. The two have had a couple monster attacks, but Percy was able to tear them up with riptide, which still appeared in his pockets.

"So Thals, Nico, and the rest of the gang are going to come over tonight with the kids?" Percy asked, leaning against the door.

"Yeah. Leo offered to cook," Annabeth said, putting the phone down and swinging the chair around.

"Ah, sweet. We haven't had Mexican in a while, and the kids love his fajitas,"

"So," Percy dropped his voice to a whisper, "are we telling the kids today?"

"They can't live their lives without knowing that their grandparents are gods. They _are_ technically half-bloods, just not half of one god. A fourth of 2 different gods,"

"True. And they need to learn to defend themselves. I'm surprised Zoe and Silena have lasted this long without an attack,"

"They didn't. Remember when they were at the mall last year? The hunters told her that they took down a few monsters that were trailing the girls,"

"What were the hunters doing at a mall?" Percy asked, his eyes scrunching together making Annabeth smile.

"Recruiting for Artemis," Annabeth noted, and Percy nodded.

"Yeah they were lucky. Thank gods Silena didn't grill us about not being able to go to Greece," Percy said, shivering at the remembrance of their long tumble into Tartarus to get to Greece from Rome.

"Yeah we plan to all tell them tonight. Next monster attack we take them to Camp," Annabeth retold the plan.

"You talked with Chiron?"

"Yeah, he said that the multi-god cabin was built for our kids,"

"We will have to remember to tell Leo to thank his siblings for building that," Percy said, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I already told him, Seaweed Brain,"

"You are my Wise Girl, like always," Percy kissed his wife, and she smiled and kissed him back.

She mentally thought of how to tell her children that they were the first noted grandchildren of the gods, and have the smell of the half-bloods. They needed to train, and needed to learn; and before the monster attacks came more frequently.

**FYI!**

**CHARACTERS**

**THALIA AND NICO DI ANGLEO:**

**ZOË Di ANGELO (15)**

**JASON AND PIPER GRACE:**

**KENNEDY GRACE (12)**

**LEO AND HAZEL VALDEZ:**

**SAMMY VALDEZ (12) **

**MARIA VALDEZ (11)**

**PERCY AND ANNABETH JACKSON:**

**SILENA JACKSON (15) **

**LUKE JACKSON (13)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Luke! Can you please answer the door? I think someone's there!" Annabeth called to her son, who was pulling put a bunch of red, plastic cups.

"Sure, Mom!" he called back, going to open the door. He opened it and saw a family of 4 standing in the doorway. The father was shorter, and had curly brown hair and a mischievous smile. His long, slender hands were wrapped around his wife, who had dark skin, gold eyes, and curly black hair that was pulled back in a crisp bun. In front of them were two children, both short like their parents.

A boy of 12 years old stood with his hands in his pant pockets. He had curly, black hair like his mothers, and his gold eyes twinkled with the same jokiness as his father. His sister stood at his side, with long, brown hair that curled like her fathers. She had the same gold eyes as her mother and brother, but they had less of the joking nature- more respectful, like her mother.

"Hey, Luke," Hazel said, as Luke stepped aside to let them in.

"Hi Aunt Hazel," Luke gave his aunt a kiss on the cheek, and gave his uncle a hug, "Hey, Uncle Leo,"

He smiled at his cousins, and they smiled and nodded back.

"Luke, I saw Felicity flirting with you after school. Not only are the eighth graders going after you, but so are the seventh graders," Luke's cousin grinned, "Quite the player,"

"I'm not a player, Sammy. And she wasn't flirting with me," Luke said. Leo and

Hazel walked into the kitchen to greet Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth yelled to her daughter to come down to greet her family.

"Luke! How is it your older than me, yet I can pick up on flirting and you can't," Sammy rolled his eyes, and his sister smacked his arm.

"Sammy, you are only a year younger than Luke," his sister said,

"And you are 2 years younger than Luke, Maria, and you know Felicity is flirting with him!" Sammy said, and Luke smacked his other arm, "Okay; if you guys are going to keep smacking me I'm going to need notice! ¡Necesito aviso!" Sammy said, speaking fluent Spanish.

Maria started to whisper-yell at her brother in Spanish, and he whispered back. Luke stood there, awkwardly.

"Um...guys..." he said, as Silena strolled down the stairs.

"Spanish, again?" Silena guessed, and Luke nodded. Sammy and Maria shrugged, and the cousins went to the family room to sit down.

Right as Silena sat down, her hair falling over her shoulder, the doorbell rang.

"Sil? Sweetheart? Can you get that?" Annabeth called from the kitchen, where

Percy was getting drinks and Leo was starting to cook.

"Fineeeeeeeeee," she called, pulling herself back up. She opened the door and a family all with dark hair stood. The mom smiled at Silena, and said "It's remarkable how much you're eyes are like your mothers. That's a compliment, sweetie, don't think otherwise,"

"Thanks, Aunt Thalia," Silena's aunt had short, black hair and intense blue eyes. She was tall, and wore a lot of black tops with boots; it was her signature.

Her Uncle Nico had dark hair that fell into his eyes, always. He had dark eyes that contradicted his wife's, and had olive skin. Their child had dark hair, like both her parents, and her eyes matched her fathers. She carried herself with power, like her mother, and her hair was long and fell in her face, like her father's hair.

"Hi Uncle Nico. Come on in, my parents, Hazel and Leo are in the kitchen,"

Nico leaned in, "Your dad isn't cooking, is he?" he whispered. Silena smirked.

"No, Uncle Leo is," she laughed. Nico smiled, "Good,"

"Nico? Thals? Hey guys! Come on back! Hi, Zoë! Looking more and more like your father's sister every day, hun!" Zoë smiled, she got that all the time. She has never seen any photos of her late Aunt Bianca, but Percy, Thalia, and, Nico described her in such vivid detail she could imagine her aunt.

Nico and Thalia went into the kitchen, greeting everyone. Zoë followed Silena back to the family room, where Luke and Sammy were smacking each other, and Maria was sitting back, rolling her eyes.

"What is going on?!" Silena asked, yanking Luke off of Sammy.

"I don't even know," Maria announced, as Sammy scrambled back on the couch, next to his sister.

"Well, cut it out," Zoë said, with strength in her voice. She carried herself with authority, being the oldest in the group- even if it was by 4 months (Silena was the close second).

"Yes, ma'am!" Sammy stood up and saluted, causing Zoë to push him down.

"Zoë; me, Evan, Alyssa, and Zach have Ms. Martens again for homeroom!" Silena

laughed, and Zoë let out a giggle too.

"I have Mrs. Castro. The crazy librarian with a billion cats. She was lecturing us about the proper use of a scratching post, and all I could think about was the hamburger I had the other day. Boy- it was great!" Zoë said, as Silena and she sat down next to each other on a couch. The boys and Maria were bickering about something, like always, and Silena and Zoë had their own conversation.

"Don't let Aunt Piper know," Silena warned, as the doorbell rang. Nobody asked the kids to get it, so Silena and Luke concluded that a parent went to get it. After a few minutes, the final guests arrived at the Jackson's house.

"Hey, Kennedy!" called Maria, who adored her older cousin. Kennedy had blonde hair which she always had in a braid down her back. She was in the same grade as Sammy, and they were pretty close friends- like Piper and Leo when they were younger. Kennedy's eyes were constantly changing color, and nobody could seem to pin them down. In tow, her parents walked through the doorway into the family room.

Aunt Piper had brown hair that was braided, like her daughters. She had a flawless face, and strong cheekbones. She wore no makeup, and a jacket paired with jeans. She was the most beautiful person Silena had ever seen, and Kennedy was one of the prettiest seventh graders she had ever seen.

Uncle Jason was talking with his sister, Aunt Thalia, and plopped down on a couch next to Maria and Sammy. Jason had short, crisply cut blonde hair, and blue eyes that matched his sister's. He carried himself with discipline and authority, similar to his sister.

The rest of the parents came in, sitting down in different couches. They were asking the kids about school, using the ordinary questions;

"So do you like all your teachers? Your father once had a monstrous teacher, you know,"

"Are any kids being jerks? Because I remember this one boy, Dylan, and he was just awful! Such a monster!"

"Any interesting classes?"

Leo ran off to the kitchen, as the kids assured their parents school was fine. He returned and announced in a fake British accent, that dinner was served.


	4. Chapter 4

The kids sat down on one side, the parents at the other. Annabeth helped Leo bring the food to the table- everyone's favorite: Fajita's Leo style.

Piper took a bite, "Mmmmmmm, Leo! Delicious as always! I remember when me, you and Jason had these for the first time," she smiled at her loving husband, and her oldest friend.

"Tell the story!" Maria gushed, taking a sip of water. Maria loved to hear the stories from her parents and her aunts and uncles. She marveled over hearing about their old camp, and their adventures. All the kids felt like they were holding back with their stories, but they shrugged off that feeling.

"Well, Maria, me, your dad, and your Uncle Jason were traveling to Canada, and we stopped. There wasn't a cheap restaurant near-by, and your father made a fire and using stuff he whipped up he made fajitas," Piper told, and Maria smiled excitingly.

"We were...what, 15? Yeah we were 15. Time flys, huh?"

"15. Perce, when we were 15, we went in the labyrinth," Annabeth said, thinking back to the complicated maze and then short time where Percy was lost on Calypso's island.

"Labyrinth?" Sammy questioned, resting his elbow on the table.

"Sammy," Hazel hissed, and he pulled his elbow back. Being from the 40's, she was all about manners; Of course her children didn't know that.

"Yeah, a labyrinth is just a...how do i say this..." Percy started.

Annabeth helped him out, "a severely complicated maze, that confused me so bad, and your dad got lost for 2 weeks,"

"Wow, exaggeration much?" Silena whispered to Luke,, who nodded.

"Silena, honey, have your parents ever told you who you were named after?" Thalia asked, biting into her salad. Her blue eyes sparked, and Silena shook her head. Thalia's jaw dropped, "Perce? Annie? Really?"

"Thalia, i've told you since i was 7; don't call me Annie,"

"Tell your child of her namesake!" Thalia pointed her fork at Annabeth.

Annabeth cleared her throat, "So, Sil. When me, your dad, Your Uncle. Nico and Aunt Thalia were young, we went to a camp together. This was before we met your other aunts and uncles. So, there was a girl- as beautiful as your Aunt Piper! She had the same hair as you, and your father. Blue eyes. Anyway- she was the nicest, sweetest, and bubbliest girl you would ever meet. She was always trying to set people up at camp," Annabeth smiled, remembering her old friend.

Percy nodded along, and Nico piped up, "Luke, you were named after an old pal too. He was welcoming, and even though he picked a bad path- he corrected himself in the end," Percy said, and Annabeth's eyes swirled with sad memories, as did Thalia's.

"Cool," Luke nodded, finishing his fajita. His father was done too. Annabeth rolled her eyes; her boys did not know how to savor, only how to devour.

"Thalia, have you told Zoë who she is named after?" Percy asked.

"Of course!" Thalia said, smirking at Percy who tried to show her up.

Zoë tapped her foot with energy, thanks to her ADHD, "My mom said that she had at one time worked with a girl named Zoë, who saved Aunt Annabeth and Uncle Percy along with a few others and herself. She said she loved the stars and was kind of old fashioned, like Aunt Hazel. No offense, Aunt Hazel!"

"It's alright, Zoë, I am old fashioned," Hazel shrugged, as Leo kissed her cheek. Her gold eyes sparkled, "Sammy, sweetheart, you are actually named after Leo's great-grandfather,"

"Ah, sí. Mi bisabuelo," Leo said in Spanish, and Sammy smiled.

"What was he like?"

"I don't remember, I was muy pequiño," Leo smiled sadly, as he glanced at his wife.

"I would imagine he was like your dad, since they looked identical. In

photographs. I imagine he was funny. Kind. Loyal. Doused with nervous energy,"

Hazel said, causing everyone to laugh and Leo's jaw opened in mock hurt.

"It's not nervous energy! It's EXCITED energy!" he explained.

Piper nodded, "He's been like that since high school,"

"Maria, you're named after my mother,"

"My grandmother?"

"Yes. She died long before you were born. Long before i met your dad, too. She believed she was magic," Hazel said, remembering how her mom was possessed, but in the last few minutes her mom had been the most wonderful person in the world.

"So everyone has a cool namesake BUT me?" Kennedy crossed her arms, looking at her parents.

"Your middle name has a namesake," Jason pointed out to his daughter.

"Reyna?"

"Yes. Your mother was jealous that i liked her, but i didn't. Only your mother," he said, smiling at his wife, "She was very powerful. Strong, willful, respectful, loyal,"

"And she could kick some butt," Percy added.

"You guys knew a lot of people," Silena said, and her parents nodded.

"We met them all at camp," Percy said, as everyone nodded-finishing up their food.

It was time.

"What camp?" Kennedy asked, playing with her braided hair.

"Two camps, actually. Your dad, Ken, and Aunt Hazel went to one, and we all went to another. But when I was 17 both camps kind of fought, but then we fixed all the commotion and created close ties,"

"What did you do at the camps?" Sammy asked, curious. Kennedy didn't want to pull out the small detail that no one answered her question.

"We learned how to use different stuff like spears, bows and arrows, swords, knives-"

"Oh my god, did you try to kill each other at camp?!" said a confused Maria.

"No mi hija, it was more defense," Leo said, not clearing things up for the kids.

"We played games, like capture the flag," Annabeth added.

"There was an absolutely incredible lake!" gushed Percy

"Awesome forge. For building purposes," Leo said. Leo worked with Annabeth for building buildings. Annabeth would design, Leo would construct.

"Sounds cool," said Luke.

"It was the best!" Piper said. She even had a rocky start at camp, but loved it like home.

"My camp was like theirs, just organized differently," Jason said, and Kennedy nodded excitedly.

"What was the camp name?" Kennedy asked.

"Me and your father went to Camp Jupiter," Hazel said.

"Did you do icky space stuff?" Zoë scoffed, making Nico laugh.

"No, Zo. Not the Jupiter you are thinking of," he said.

"Yeah and we went to Camp Half Blood," Thalia motioned to the remaining adults.

"Half meaning what?" asked Silena, confused more than ever.

"Half, meaning god. Greek god,"

Silena choked on her water. Luke's eyes bugged out. Sammy and Hazel started asking rapid fire questions in Spanish. Kennedy just sat there, frozen. Zoë laughed.

"Yeah right," she said.

"Honey it's true," Nico said in a completely serious voice. Zoë looked from her parents, to the other adults.

"You mean to say that my grandparents...you parents...are...are..."

"Greek gods," they all said at once.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah right," Sammy said, not believing his parents.

"Well, technically, me and Jason's parents are Roman gods," Hazel said, simply.

"You are serious?" Silena asked, questionably.

"Want proof?" Leo asked. Silena nodded. "Watch out. If anyone is afraid of fire, I suggest you leave now..." Leo outstretched his hand, and upon his long delicate fingers a small flame appeared, dancing in his palm. Each kids eyes bugged out, and jaws dropped. Leo smiled mischievously, and extinguished his hand.

"Truth be told, the first time you told me you could do that, i thought you would just spontaneously combust everywhere. Like we would be ordering a hamburger or something and BAM!" Jason said, making Piper laugh.

"Do all of you guys have special powers?" asked an intrigued Kennedy. There was no doubt in the room anymore, after Leo's demonstration.

"Yeah, basically," Percy stated, "It depends on our parent,"

"Who is everyone's parent?" asked Zoë, hopping in her chair with anxious energy.

Percy started, "My dad is Poseidon. God of the sea and Earthquakes. And i have a few powers, because I'm awesome, but the main power is control over water," He outstretched his hand in the direction of the sink, and it burst, water spewing everywhere.

"Percy! My kitchen!" Annabeth shouted. Percy shrugged, and willed the power to flow into the sink. Silena and Luke stared at their father, amazed.

"What about you, mom?" Silena asked. Annabeth smiled, proudly.

"My mother is Athena; Goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and useful crafts. I don't have a magic power, like your father or Uncle Leo, but I am quite knowledgeable and I'm a natural at many things like battle and crafts like weaving," Annabeth summed up. Luke thought to himself: 'Silena is like dad and I'm like mom...I wonder if Sil can control water...'

"Dad, who is your dad?" Maria asked as Sammy nodded along.

"Hephaestus. God of fire and blacksmiths. My power is extremely rare but crazy epic, am I right?" Leo's kids nodded, and Hazel rolled her eyes. Her kids looked expectantly at her.

"I'm a Roman demigod, and my dad is Pluto. Or Hades, in the Greek world. His realms of control are the dead and riches. I can control gems. It's actually a curse. Remember when you were young and I took the gems that you guys found from you? That's because the gems that appear around me are cursed. But I can control them, which I guess is cool," Hazel informed her kids.

Sammy looked amazed, "Mom, that's so cool!"

Zoë looked at her parents, in awe, "Mom! Dad! What about you guys?" she asked.

Nico's dark eyes stared at his child, and he smiled, "I'm Aunt Hazel's half-brother, in a sense. My dad is Hades. Lord of the underworld. I'm actually the king of ghost's. Pretty cool, I know. I can control the dead sometimes,"

"That's terrifyingly cool!" said Zoë, and her mother laughed.

"I'm cooler, though, Zo. My dad is Zeus. God of sky, lightning and thunder, god of the gods. I can control lightning. I once electrified your Uncle Perce,"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yeah but then you got doused by my tidal wave,"

"Wanna go, Jackson?"

"Anytime Grace-Di Angelo!"

"Dad, how about you?" Kennedy butted in, keeping her aunt and uncle from having a powerful fight.

Jason sat up strait and proud "My dad is Jupiter. Or Zeus, as he is more commonly known. He is the god of the sky and of weather. I can control lightning and wind," Jason stood up, and the kids prepared for amazingness. Jason shut his eyes, and willed the wind to lift him up, just a little. Thunder boomed in the background, and he dropped himself down on the ground.

"Epic," Kennedy breathed. Silena nodded along, but still thought water powers were cooler.

"Kennedy finish your vegetable," Piper said, winking at the adults. When Kennedy finished up the last of her lettuce, she looked at the adults with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" she asked, her eyes a little dazed.

"You see, sweetheart, my mother is Aphrodite. Goddess of beauty and love. I have a special power, like your Uncle Leo. I can charmspeak. I can get people to do things just from the way i talk," Piper said, and Kennedy was shocked.

"So all those times i didn't actually want to clean my room or make my bed, but I felt like I had to was you using your power over me!?" Piper nodded, guiltily. Her daughter tried suppressing a smile, but it didn't work. "I would be upset, but that's so cool! Hey Sammy, finish your milk," Kennedy said, jokingly. She imitated her mother's voice, and something shocking resulted.

Sammy gulped down his milk.

Everyone started at Kennedy, who was staring at Sammy, whose eyes were a little dazed.

"Ken...Did you just use charmspeak?" Her mother asked, giddily.

"Um...I think so..."

"Try again, try again!" Annabeth chided.

"Not on me!" Sammy said, shaking his head, "That feels weird,"

"Tell me about it," Jason, Percy, and Leo said.

Piper winked at her daughter, "They needed it,"

"Okay... let me try again... Um...Luke, stand up and jump," Luke's eyes glazed over, and he stood up, and jumped.

"Luke, stop jumping," Luke sat back down, and his eyes lost their glaze. He shook out his head.

"Man, Sammy, that does feel weird," He said.

"Pipes! Ken can charmspeak! Kennedy, sweetheart, can you close your eyes. Try really hard, and concentrate. Try to control the winds. Just listen to your gut, if you can control it then you'll feel it,"

Kennedy was somewhat bashful with all the attention, but shut her eyes. She focused on the winds, and only the winds. Nothing else ran through her mind, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes, and shrugged at her Aunt Annabeth.

"Just charmspeak, I guess," she said.

"Do you guys know what this means!? That means our kids have one of our powers!"

Annabeth concluded. Each parent looked at their kid, who looked back at their parents.

Who had which power?


	6. Chapter 6

Leo turned to his daughter, who had the same nimble fingers as himself, "Maria, honey I'm gonna ask you to do something for me,"

"What, dad..." Marisa asked carefully, nervous for where her father was going.

"Hold your hand out, and concentrate on it. Think of a small flame. Not a fire, but a flame- like on a candle," Leo demonstrated and a small flame bounced around in his palm, his fingers tingling.

Maria swallowed and extended her hand. Her father nodded at her, "It's okay Maria, take a deep breath," he said gently. Maria looked at her hand, imagining a flame on a birthday candle. After 5 seconds, a small flame flickered, and she yelped at closed her fist on the flame, extinguishing it.

"Honey, you are a fire user! Don't be scared of the fire. It won't hurt you, i promise,"

"I can't do it," Sammy pouted. Leo laughed, and Hazel smiled at her son.

"Here sweety, take my necklace," Hazel unclasped her necklace and handed it over to her son, who took it reluctantly.

"I'm not really a jewelry man, mom..."

"I know, Hun. But my necklace is a gem. A ruby. Put it on the table, and without touching it have it slide to you,"

Sammy raised an eyebrow at his mother, and she just nodded. Sammy set it down, and everyone looked at him. He held his hand out, and the necklace inched towards him, the ruby part leading.

"Oh my god," he said, and Annabeth corrected him, "gods,"

"Sorry Aunt Annabeth, 'oh my gods,'" he repeated, looking at his aunt.

"So Ken can charmspeak, Maria can use fire, and Sammy can control gems. Who wants to find out what they can do next?" Percy rubbed his hands together, and sat up.

"Zoë, you wanna take a swing at calling up the dead?" Nico smirked, and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Let's try lightning first, because i don't think Percy and Annabeth want ghosts in their house, or a big crack like in the dining pavilion," Thalia said, raising her eyebrows.

"I was like, 10!" Nico defended, and Percy laughed.

"So Zoë, wanna summon up some lightning, like your mom?" Thalia asked, and Zoë nodded slowly, unsurely.

"It's okay, sweety. No one will get hurt. Just focus on the sky, and thunder will rumble. That's a warning that lightning is going to come. Just stop focusing on it then," Thalia instructed.

"What if I hurt someone?" she asked, nervously.

"The first time will be such a shock you'll most likely lose focus anyway. Don't worry," Thalia said encouragingly.

"okay...here goes nothing," Zoë closed her eyes, like Kennedy had done before her. She thought about a thunderstorm that had happened a few nights ago. 'Thunder,' she thought, 'lightning. THUNDER! LIGHTNING!'

A noise rumbled off in the distance, and just like her mom said, she was so surprised she opened her eyes, and the rumbling dispersed.

"High five!" Thalia gave her daughter a high five, and Nico scowled playfully,

"Oh well, guess the king of ghost linage dies with me,"

"Sorry?" Zoë said, the statement sounding like a question. Nico smiled and let out a breath of laughter at his daughter.

"It's fine sweetheart," he said, and she smiled and shrunk in her chair, as everyone looked at Silena and Luke.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Thalia, and Percy scowled at her.

"Silena can go first," Luke said, making Annabeth smile.

"You sure, Luke?" Annabeth asked, and Luke nodded. Luke wasn't nervous but wanted to see if his hypothesis was right- Sil should control water and he was smart and natural crafter like his mother.

"Okay, Sil. I assume that you are more like your father, but we need to make sure. Perce, take it away,"

Percy stood up, and motioned for his daughter to do the same.

"Where are you going, Kelp Head?" Thalia shouted, as they walked to the sink.

"Shhh!" Percy replied, plugging the sink's drain, and letting the water fill up.

"Did he just shush me?" Thalia asked, turning to Annabeth.

"Don't fight now. You guys can electrify and drown each other later," Annabeth said.

"Don't electrify Uncle Percy!" Zoë said, shocked. Her mom laughed.

"Zo, I haven't electrified him," she said.

"Yes you did. When you were like...14? 15? After capture the flag with the hunters," Annabeth noted, and Thalia sent her the stink eye.

"That was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

"'s okay, Thals!" called Percy, who was snickering, remembering how childish their fights were.

"Perseus Jackson! What are you doing?!" Thalia called, and Percy sneered at her for using his full name.

"I am teaching my daughter how to control water!" he said, and put a hand on his daughter, whose grey eyes swirled nervously.

"Now, Sil. When you swim, do you feel powerful?" he asked, smiling.

Silena nodded, and Percy nodded in response, "So do I. Now, your cousin's powers comes from concentration. Yours, if you have water, comes from the gut. You still need concentration, but you will be able to feel it. In your gut," Percy poked Silena's stomach, where he feels his tugging sensation. He turned to the water, and felt a tug. Smiling with the familiarity, he thrust out his hand, and the water bounced around in the sink. Small waves formed, and the water sloshed around. Percy pulled his hand back, and the water stopped, becoming still. It looked like it had before his hand was thrust out. Silena's eyes widened.

"Go on. Try," he said softly, and he stepped back.

Silena looked at the water, and felt a sensation where her dad had poked. She took a deep breath, and copied his example by thrusting out her hand. The water started skipping, forming small waves that crashed out of the sink, onto the floor at her feet. She pulled back her hand and the water stopped.

"Sorry for the mess, mom," she said, and Annabeth looked at her daughter.

"Clean it up," she said, looking at Percy.

"Use your power. Visualize the water rising from the floor into the sink," he whispered, unplugging the drain.

Silena stepped back from the puddle, and wiped her hand from the water to the sink. The water lifted off the ground, and flew through the air into the sink.

"Much better than a mop!" Silena said, hugging her dad.

"Yeah it is!" he agreed, and they made their way back to the table.

Sitting down, everyone looked at Luke. He didn't shrink under the attention and simply said, "Yeah, I can't do that,"

"How do you know that, Luke?" Annabeth asked, her voice giddy that her son inherited her skills. She knew for a long time he had her brains- he was in all advanced classes in school.

"I didn't feel the tug," he concluded, and her mom smiled a toothy, proud smile.

"That's my boy!" she cried.

"So what now?" asked Kennedy. All the kids raised their eyebrows at their parents, who all turned to Annabeth.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, kids, we have talked about your situation," Annabeth started.

"What situation? How does this change anything?" Sammy asked, his head tilting to the right in wonder.

"Well, your scent gets stronger now that you know of your godly half," Leo told his son, who scowled. Maria cracked up.

"Sammy!" she cried, "You stink!"

"No, Maria. And technically, you also have a scent. But it's not a bad scent. It is a demigod smell. It attracts monsters,"

"But we haven't ever attracted monsters before, why now?" Silena asked. Her parents exchanged nervous glances.

"Honey," Percy started, "monsters HAVE attacked before,"

"Don't you think I would notice?" Silena asked, and Annabeth smiled weakly.

"Thalia...care to explain?"

"Silena, last week, when you and Zoë were at the mall, a monster tried to attack you two,"

"Nothing tried to attack us, Mom," Zoë said, and Silena nodded warily.

"You didn't see it. You see, there are these group of girls; the hunters of Artemis. They go around and kill monsters. You may have seen some trying to recruit around school? They were silver camouflage pants and black tanks. Combat boots, too. One of them would have a silver ring around her head, like a tiara,"

"Wow, mom. You know a lot about those girls," Zoë said, and Thalia smiled thinking of her happy memories.

"Well, you see, I used to be one," Thalia said, and Zoë's eyes widened.

"Mom! They are so bad-ass!" Zoë said.

"Zoë. watch your mouth!" hissed her dad, nodding his head at the 11 year old Maria.

"Sorry Maria. They are so...cooooooool..." she said, and Maria nodded approvingly. Zoë smiled at her cousin and continued, "Why aren't you still a hunter?"

Nico smiled, "Because she fell for me,"

Zoë's confused looks said it all. Thalia laughed, her eyes flashing, "You see, there is a catch. You work with the goddess, Artemis, and you get to be immortal. Unless of course you fall in battle. Anyway- you have to swear off boys,"

Silena's jaw dropped open, "Okay... less cool,"

"I was almost a hunter," Annabeth noted, and Percy wrapped her in a side hug.

"But she couldn't live without me," Percy kissed her on the cheek.

"Anyway!" Annabeth said, pushing her husband off of her, "The girls were in the mall, chasing the scent of a monster. They saw one stalking you girls, getting ready to attack. They killed it, and contacted your mom, Zoë. She called me and told me about it,"

"So that really peppy girl following us wasn't just a wanna-be? She was a monster?!" asked Silena, getting nervous. All those times she thought she saw something or someone strange near her wasn't just her imagination...

"Yeah. A bad one too..." Thalia muttered.

"They haven't ever actually attacked? Have they?" Kennedy asked, and her parents nodded.

"We have been able to kill them all so far. Your Uncle Leo and Aunt Annabeth were able to design our houses so they could be hidden from monsters," Jason said. Leo and Annabeth shared a high five, proud of their invention.

"Will it still work, when our scent is stronger?" asked a cautious Maria. Hazel

wanted to be confident in her friends and husbands invention, but she wasn't sure. She turned to her husband, and he turned to Annabeth.

"Uh...I am assuming yes, but we still need to be safe..." she stood up, and hurried off to a different room.

"What does that mean...?" asked Luke, looking at his grinning father.

"I want to introduce you to Anaklusmos," he said, pulling something out of his pocket.

All this kids turned to each other, their eyes opened in shock. "You guys know what it means, don't you?" Leo asked, and they all slowly nodded.

"You guys will be able to understand ancient Greek. Pretty cool," Leo said, and the kids smiled.

"So dad, what is 'riptide'?" asked Silena.

"Just know, you don't want to be on the receiving end," Nico said, and everyone turned to him. He shrugged, "I've been there a few times,"

Percy chuckled, and stood up. He held out a cheap, pen. "It was a gift from my father,"

"Your father gives...great gifts..." said Sammy and Percy laughed. He uncapped the pen and it grew into a 3 foot, leaf shaped bronze sword. The kids stood up, eyes bugged out. Silena walked over to her dad, "How could...how did...how..."

"It's my sword," Percy smiled and put the cap back on, it shrunk into a pen.

Annabeth walked back into the room, with a couple swords, a bow with a quiver full of arrows, and 3 knives.

"So we, your parents, all talked about what we thought you could use as weapons. This is what we've decided, based on body type, height, strength, etc. We can always change, if we think you are better fit for something else" Annabeth walked into the living room, and everyone followed. After moving the furniture to the wall, so the kids could test their weapons.

"Who gets the bow?" asked a curious Luke.

"Definitely not you or Silena," Percy replied. Luke scrunched his blonde eyebrows together, "Why?"

"Because your dad is completely awful, so we thought it would be safer to keep it away in case you inherited his skill," Nico said, patting Luke on the back. Annabeth handed the quiver over to Zoë, who took it nervously. She put it on her back, like Annabeth had it before. After getting the bow, she turned to her parents, looking for an explanation.

"2 reasons; Your namesake was quite a skilled archer. She could kill anything with one arrow. And the second reason, so could I. It's a skill that all the hunters have, or learn how to use. Your father uses a sword, but we thought you could try out a bow. You seem like an archer, to us anyway," Thalia summed up, remembering her nights as an archer with the Hunters.

"Um...okay...How do i know if I'm good enough for it?" Zoë asked. Annabeth took down a photo of the family, and revealed a part of the wall all scuffed up.

"Don't ask. Just shoot," Annabeth said.

Zoë looked to her mom for help, not knowing how to shoot a bow. Her mom walked over, and helped her knock it.

"Now take a deep breath...okay...focus on the scuffed up spot. Now pull back...all the way now, it won't snap. Okay...now focus. focus... focused? Okay. Release!"

Zoë let go of the arrow, and it sailed and hit the scuff mark. She squealed with delight, and hugged her mom. Her mom kissed her head, and hugged her back. Sammy clapped, "Way to go, Zo," he said, giving her props. She bowed, "why thank you,"

"So who gets the knives and who gets the swords?" Luke asked, excited. Annabeth picked up the 3 knives. She handed one to her daughter, who grasped the handle looking over the knife. Annabeth also gave one to Luke and to Kennedy.

"So kids, we gave you guys knives because I use a knife, and i think you both could use one. We also have swords for you, but we can start with knives," Annabeth concluded. They all looked at each other, and gazed over their bronze knives, glittering in the light.

"Me and your Aunt Piper can teach you techniques over the weekend," Annabeth told them.

"So Maria and I get swords?" asked Sammy, accepting a sword from his aunt.

"Yes. I never used a real weapon, but your mom used a sword," Leo said. His kids looked at him quizzically.

"You never used a real weapon?" asked Maria.

"Well, I used whatever I had in my tool belt. Which was anything I wanted, since it was enchanted," Leo concluded. His kids knew about his tool belt, he used it at work every day; they never knew it possessed magical qualities.

"So...how do we use these?"


End file.
